


【坤廷/乾坤正道】吾朝情事

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】吾朝情事

区区稗官情事,看官一笑置之,究其,其年不可考,其事亦不可考矣.

话说安西高昌郡，大漠黄沙地，镇守都护者，蔡氏讳坤者也，有妻蔡朱氏名廷者，胡美姬也，又有一小儿，唤作一悯。蔡氏一门三代踞地而守，处庙堂之远，通胡汉之心，其情可鉴，忠心耿耿。然有传者，蔡府家室内帏混乱，男男相合，悖天违伦不可长久也。或曰：官者，非以身作则，朝纲乱而社稷坏之者也。然终因山高水远，鞭长莫能及。

夏至晴日,热，子一悯学堂未归,廷闲来无事,睡于葡萄藤下。所谓葡萄藤者，实乃路也。前通朝堂，后接内室，隐隐窄道一条，通幽曲径，蔽日遮阳。时节果实成熟，串串挂于架上，微风兴起，左右摆动，碧绿欲滴。廷馋其美色，贪凉卧其间。但见：

薄纱一缕裹香躯，葡萄架下好安眠。

其夫坤见之,淫心大起。使两腿大张，缚于葡萄架上，褪内裤，而油光水肌尽显，覆其上，即叹然不可语也，使根入穴中，忘情抽拽，急急不可耐也。廷昏昏然，梦中呼痛。尚觉意不能尽。遂停，饮酒赏之.

复醒，大惊。观其形势者，正对红砖璃瓦正门朝堂,后乃纱窗帘影池塘鸳鸯；白日之下，绿藤路上,身法倒置,豁然于中央；大腿洞开,一目了然。其势者，实乃一夫当关万夫莫开矣.廷怒极,挣挣而不得法,未果,羞愤俱矣,哀之,充耳不闻,见之不理.其夫熠熠然,食葡萄于荫下,举酒杯而快意。正所谓:

葡萄美酒夜光杯,美人大腿颤巍巍.

少时,微醉,倾琼浆玉液于胴体上，粉颈酥胸，浸之水润，百川汇流，顺势而下，过蛮腰娇脐，穿葱郁丛林，聚阴下而回溯，至褶皱深处乃止。又灌少许,乃见菊瓣微张,蕊口轻吐,酡红如胭脂,其状嗜其辛辣而欲罢不能。张合之间，春心撩动，廷叮咛支吾而不能语，惟希冀者，不过坤之巨物而已。

然夫者，葡萄替之,择其稍大者，塞入其间。廷忿忿然，大眼流光，哀怨望之。坤笑而嘬其乳，战栗不能持，紧而收缩，汁水迸入其内。取出，坤以口入蕊吮之，其液冰甜而肉鲜软，一时情动，瞬时那话儿膨胀至不能，入而动之，数十回不在话下。下波浪起伏，上亦封其口，香唇软舌，滋味不胜甘美。待意倦之时，出其下而入其上，红黑长物，填至喉间亦不能满。廷潮红满面，星目半朦，缓缓前后，十分艰难。吐出稍息，竟又长一寸，其周者，手不能圈，其色乌红。廷笑其色极，以手触之，硬如磐石,复又用铁盘敲,铿然作响，如钟鸣者矣。廷骇然,大骂"真真禽兽",禽兽不多语，提枪重上战场。插，挑，转，弄，技艺大增而滋味倍爽。廷畅而舒气，后穴者，空柔嫩滑，长根巨物，铁器犹不及；气力之霸道，山摇海震，葡萄满地尽落矣；玩弄至极，而仙乐至极。过招百余回，二人同时疾呼，一泻如注，遍及四肢百骸，颤栗非凡。

傍晚，一悯归家，风息鸟寂，月牙初。凉夜将至，万物安然。惟葡萄架下，绿珠散落一地。


End file.
